


Decorating a Christmas Tree

by aMantaRay



Series: Mitth'rey'nuru (Grey) Works [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Burns, Chiss (Star Wars), Chiss Politics, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Force Healing (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force Suppression (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, rated m for a few f bombs in cheunh, sight, supportive thrass, thrawn and eli's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Syndic Mitth, being the supportive uncle he is, lets Grey be himself and experiment with his Sight. Of course, he makes use of his nephew's abilities by having him decorate his twenty seven foot tall Christmas tree.Heed the tags, yo. Grey does end up with a burn on his wrist, which he does treat and is healed.Grey is Thrawn and Eli's half Chiss/half human son.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Mitth'rey'nuru (Grey) Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Decorating a Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plotholes_ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/gifts).



> For those who are new, Grey is Thrawn and Eli's half Chiss/half human son. His Chiss name is Mitth'rey'nuru, core name Threyn. Grey is a nickname. I know this isn't canon accuracy, but in this Chiss world, males who are force-sensitive are exiled (if from lower class families) or have their abilities suppressed (if from families of power). Only female force-sensitives can become navigators. 
> 
> I think that's it...but please ask if you have any questions!!
> 
> Uncle Thrass is supportive of force-sensitive Grey :)
> 
> Enjoy.

“I’ll be fine, Dad, don’ worry so much,” Grey chuckled, wrapping one arm around his father’s neck, the other arm around his papa’s neck as he hugged both of his parents goodbye. “ _G’en’vti_ Thrass likes when I visit. He knows how to keep me safe too. Papa, tell him.”

“ _Ch’eo_ , we will only be gone for a few days,” Thrawn soothed, keeping one arm around Grey as he extracted his other arm from the hug, tugging Eli close by the waist. “He will not be on his own. Thrass has looked after Grey often enough. He will be fine.” 

Eli frowned, tightening his arms around his seventeen year old son. “That hardly makes me feel any better. Those are all things I already knew.” He fisted a hand in his son’s shirt, shutting his eyes tightly. “I know you can take care of yourself. I’ve seen it. Doesn’ mean I like leavin’ you alone on your own.”

“I’ll be with _G’en’vti_ Thrass,” he repeated softly. Grey turned his head to the left first, settling his forehead against his father’s temple, before turning his head to the right and settling his forehead against his papa’s temple. “I love you both.” he murmured, slowly pulling away from them. His eyes softened as his father immediately settled against his papa’s side, drawn to his warmth and comfort. “I’ll see you soon. Be careful.”

“We will be.” Eli took his hand, pulling him closer to settle a kiss to his forehead. “We love you too,” he murmured, handing him off to Thrawn as the Chiss settled a kiss to his temple. 

Grey stepped back, reaching for his bag and pulling it over his shoulder. “See you in a few days,” he smiled softly before turning and heading up the steps that lead to the large estate entrance. He turned back, giving a small wave. Grey smiled, using the code to get inside, noting that the lights were off still. That most likely meant that his _G’en’vti_ had yet to return home from work for the evening. That was alright.

He started down the hall, passing through the main room toward the west wing of the manor, noticing that the Christmas tree, while lit with white lights, had yet to be decorated, the burgundy and gold bulbs sitting nearby in a neat array of stacked boxes. _Huh…_

Grey hesitated in the hall, debating with himself for a moment. He didn’t have anything specific to lose in trying… With the decision made, the half Chiss settled his bag down near the doorway and started toward the tree and ornaments, taking a seat on the ground beside the boxes. He shrugged out of his jacket, revealing his deep blue arms (not quite as built as his papa but definitely more built than his dad) and the white gold band around his wrist. Grey touched it briefly, thumb brushing over the burgundy stones, considering it. It was there to suppress his force-sensitive abilities, his Sight, yes, but not remove it. If he could find the strength to break past the invisible barrier… 

The half Chiss shut his eyes, taking in a slow deep breath as he focused, reaching out with his mind, searching, feeling for the Sight. There...it was there all around him, humming with light, darkness creeping in from the shadows. _Balance_ , he’d read. Without darkness, there was no light. Grey focused on his breathing, reaching out with the Sight again, finding the boxes of ornaments. One bulb. He imagined the burgundy ball, willing it to rise, the Sight supporting it and raising it into the air. It rose an inch and then two.

Grey yelped at the sharp pain, the ball tumbling back to its spot in the box as he lost focus, pulling his arm to his chest with a quiet whimper. The band had burned him, a dark, raw, purple circle in place around his wrist. He clenched his jaw tightly, using his other hand to push the bracelet up as far as he could on his arm, wanting to keep it away from the injury as he pushed himself to his feet, stumbling as he started for a ‘fresher, stepping up to the sink. He needed to treat it. He hesitated. This was going to hurt…

He took a washcloth from beneath the counter, running it underneath the water in the sink, making sure it was cool but not too cold. _Rav'hn._ The expletive found its way to his mind as he squirmed visibly. He didn’t want to touch the burn… Grey whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly to stop his tears as he pressed the cloth to his wound, breathing shallowly to swallow the pain. _Rav'hn_ , it _hurt_! Okay. Okay, he could do this… He kept the compress in place, occasionally changing its position until gradually the pain started to fade. “That wasn’t so bad,” he mumbled more to himself, pulling out a cream next, applying it generously to the burned area. Grey wrapped his wrist gently, securing the end easily. “That should do it.”

“Do what, exactly?”

Grey jumped, turning to find his _G’en’vti_ standing in the doorway of the ‘fresher, all the proper elegance of a Mitth Syndic following him. “ _G’en’vti_ ,” Grey greeted, dropping his hands behind his back, right hand fixing the bracelet carefully over the top of the bandages. “How’d you know I was here?”

“I followed the scent of guilt.” Thrass worked to keep from rolling his eyes. “A broken ornament is in the main room, and this was the only light on in the hall.” He motioned for him to bring his hand forward. 

Grey smiled weakly, ignoring the motion, clasping his hands behind his back. “Right. You’re home. How was the office?” If he could distract the man—

“Give.”

_Rav'hn_. 

“Okay, look, so—” he started, clamping his mouth shut at the look he received. “...Sorry,” he mumbled, offering his bandaged hand.

Thrass’ brow furrowed, taking a hold of his hand. “What happened? What did you do?” He was careful to shift the bracelet upward, glancing at his nephew before beginning to unwrap the bandages. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the burn. “What the...how…? Threyn, how?” He breathed, turning his arm so he could see the full extent of his burn. Something passed over his features. Sorrow? Regret? Thrass was very careful as he wrapped the bandages again. “What were you trying to do?” It had a bit more bite than he had intended.

“...I just tried to lift an ornament,” Grey defended himself weakly, shoulders sagging as his arm throbbed. “I didn’ mean for that to happen. I didn’ know it _would_ happen. ‘M sorry.”

“You tried to get past the suppressor?” He tsked, twisting the band until he found the small hole, pulling the key from around his neck. “Threyn, you know better.”

“I mean, I kinda did...” He looked away, unable to keep the bit of excitement out of his eyes, heart fluttering in his chest. Just like every time he was set free. “‘M sorry. I didn’ think it would work. I just…I’m gettin’ stronger. I can _feel_ it. I’m not like the _ozyly-esehembo_ that lose their Sight as they get older.” A slow sigh in relief was released the moment the clasp clicked open and he was free of the band. “Feels like I can breathe again,” Grey whispered, using his right hand to wiggle the band off of his wrist and past his left hand. He offered it to Thrass. “Thank you.”

Thrass worked hard to keep the stern look on his face, the hint of a smile shining through. “You’re welcome. Don’t you make me regret this today. I have to work more. I brought a large amount home with me, and I can’t afford to babysit.” He took the band, tucking it into his pocket, fixing the key around his neck again. 

“Come here.” He chuckled at the pout and pulled him into a hug, smiling behind him. “Stay out of trouble. Go decorate the tree with your Sight, but don’t you dare break any more of my ornaments.”

Grey practically bounced on his feet as he pulled back. “I won’, I promise.” He started down the hall with him, heading for the main room again. “But how was work though?”

Thrass let out a slow sigh, shaking his head slightly. “I’ve been fighting for the Navigator Expansion Program for years now. You know this. Every time I think I’m making a small amount of progress, I’m shot down again.” He glanced over at Grey, watching him sag. “I’m sorry, Threyn. I’m trying. Really.”

“I know. It’s okay.” He peeked up at him, smiling weakly. “Someday, right?”

The Chiss smiled weakly in return, nudging his chin. “They just don’t see you like me and your dads do. But they will. Someday.” He agreed. 

Grey was quiet for a moment, clasping his hands behind his back. “ _G’en’vti_ , I never really thanked you for everything you’ve done for me.” He kept his gaze on the floor, stepping into the main room with him. “You’ve been fighting a political war for me, trying to make it so I can be free to use my Sight since I was a kid. I could be a good navigator. I know it.” He settled his fingers over the bandages on his wrist. “But...you’ve let me practice and grow stronger and train my Sight as best I could on my own. Without tattling on me to my dads.” He looked over, giving him a smile. “So, thank you.”

Thrass softened, brushing Grey’s hair away from his forehead. “You deserve the world, Threyn. I’d do anything to help you and the others like you. And, we will win.” He brought him into a tight hug. “You’re welcome, Kid.”

He let out a slow sigh, hugging his _G’en’vti_ a while longer, slowly pulling back. “Okay, go do your work. I won’ interrupt. Promise.” Grey grinned, moving for the ornaments, reseating himself in front of them. 

Thrass fixed his formal Mitth burgundy robes, leaning against the doorway to watch the youngest Mitth, tilting his head curiously. He knew the boy had been practicing with levitation for a while now. The boy criss crossed his legs, settling his hands on his knees, palms up, red eyes sliding shut as he focused. 

The Chiss reached up, pulling the ornate piece from his hair, letting his mid back length blue-black hair tumble down from its tight knot to settle against his back. Thrass let out a soft sigh in relief, running his fingers through his hair to finger brush it, observing the bulbs as they rose one by one from the boxes, finding their way to the highest branches first. 

Talented boy. Thrass smiled softly before turning and leaving him be. He’d figure out a way to win. He wouldn’t give up until male Chiss like Threyn -half human or not- were allowed to freely use their Sight without the threat of exile and execution hanging over their heads. 

* * *

“May I suggest telling Eli’van’to first?” Thrass walked beside the boy as they were headed to the front of the Mitth estate to greet the returning couple. Grey had been able to heal his burn, but a scar had been left behind. There was no way he’d be able to keep that hidden from his fathers. “He is...let’s say...better at calming my dear brother than most.”

Grey chuckled a little nervously. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” They stepped outside, and the worry faded. “Dad! Papa!” He was quick to start down the stairs, practically launching himself at the two as they stepped out of the speeder. “I missed you,” he mumbled, stumbling to stay on his feet as both men hugged him tightly in return. 

“We missed you too, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_.” Thrawn smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the half Chiss’ temple. “You’re doing okay?”

He nodded, pulling back slowly. “I’m fine, but I’m not little anymore.” He tucked his hand into his pocket, hiding his scar.

Thrawn chuckled. “You will always be _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ to me.” He looked over toward his brother, tilting his head to see him still in his burgundy morning robe. “Lazy this morning, Brother?”

Thrass scowled at him. “You just got home and you feel the need to harass me already?” He crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight to one side. “Come. I need to discuss something with you inside.” He glanced briefly at Grey. Having Thrawn out of the way would make it easier for the boy.

Eli pressed a quick kiss to Thrawn’s cheek, watching him start up the steps, gently batting at his big brother’s head as they started into the mansion. He looked over at Grey, motioning to the hand in his pocket. “Show me. I saw you hide it from your Papa.”

Grey hesitated. “Inside? Please? ‘S prob’ly not safe out here,” he murmured, starting up the steps at a slower pace than his papa, glancing back to make sure the full human was following behind him. “...Promise you won’ get mad though?” He chewed on his lip, broadening shoulders hunching slightly.

His brow furrowed. “Grey...you’re makin’ me worry, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ ,” he murmured, following after him, pulling his coat a little tighter around himself. “I’m assuming Thrass pulled your papa away on purpose?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, peeking into the main room, finding it empty. He stepped up to the fully decorated Christmas tree, offering his father his hand. The white gold suppressor was missing, as Thrass still had it. “I’ve been getting stronger over the years. Practicing lots. Um...I bypassed the suppressor a few days ago, but it burned me.”

“You did _what?_ ”

Grey straightened his shoulders, repeating himself softly, but firmly. “Dad, my Sight is stronger now. I bypassed my suppressor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh
> 
> G’en’vti - uncle  
> Ch’eo - mine  
> Rav'hn - fuck (expletive)  
> Ozyly-esehembo - sky-walker  
> Ch'ithsin'bo In'a - little one


End file.
